Of Stuffed Shirts and Wild Childs
by Mamadrae
Summary: Alex Wylde is a female pirate captain with a soft heart.  When she and her crew fish an almost dead man out of the Atlantic. He's just a new chick for this mother hen right?  Norrington might not agree with that when he finds out Alex is hunting a killer.
1. Prolouge

Hey folks! I had this tale buzzing about in my head since I saw AWE months ago. It started yanking me away from the Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic so I figured I better give it some time in the light too. I wrote this mainly cause I really didn't like what they did to Norrington, he deserved better dang it!

_**Prolouge**_

_"__No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes."  
"Then what is?"  
"I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm."_

Beckett and Elizabeth from Dead Man's Chest.

When the soldiers came she wasn't orginally afraid. She did find it odd that they came so late at night baring torches especially in one of the nastiest storms she'd seen in her life.

"Michael." She whispered as she creeped into his room. At two years her senior surely he'd know what was going on. "Michael wake up."

"Oi...sis I was sleeping. Oh my head..."

"Michael why is there soldiers here so late?" She asked ignoring his grumbling and cursing. She knew he'd been out late drinking with friends, he really needed to stop drinking so much.

"Soldiers?" Michael said in alarm and hoped out of bed. He looked out the window and swore more still.

"Your never going to get a wife if you keep talking like that." His sister scolded.

"Right now I hope I live to get a wife." He replied and grabbed his boots.

"Why? What's going on?"

"No time, go get dressed quickly. I'll call for Doc." He told her and pushed her out of the room.

She snorted at the door in annoyance. Once again no one would tell her anything. She was going to be eighteen in a few weeks now. She was an adult but her family was refusing to treat her like one.

_Well if they won't tell me I'll just find out myself._

She'd lived in this house her entire life. It was second nature to creep to the top of the stairs silently. Not that she needed silence with the soldiers pounding on the door.

"And what do you think your doing my little wild child?"

She almost jumped when her father pulled her away from the stairs. "Papa, we should answer the door. We have company."

Her father just shook his head. "Not good company I'm afraid. They're not here for tea."

She openned her mouth to ask what he meant but he pushed her towards her room. "Get your warmest clothes together in a bag and grab a cloak. Hurry!"

While she could and often did ignore her brother's orders, she never ignored her father's.

The apprehension in her brother and father's voices make her hurry to pack while common sense ordered her to pack light. She didn't waste time with anything fancy and kept everything servicable.

"Miss are you ready?" Someone called from the doorway.

She looked up and saw Doc. He had been her father's surgeon on one of his merchant ships and her tutor in the school room for years. "Yes I...oh wait my neckalce!"

Doc looked down the hall in apprehension. "Please hurry Miss they're breaking down the door."

"What about Cook and the rest of the household?"

"Your father has been sending them home at night."

She found her necklace and quickly tucked it into her bag. She didn't have time to play with the clasp on it. "What is going on Doc?"

Doc grabbed her hand as she grabbed her bag. "No time, we have to leave now!"

He took her down the hall to the back stairway. A way she and her brother had used a number of times to sneak out for a lark. She heard the front door crash, soldiers yelling, and booted feet stomping.

_This is all wrong. We haven't done anything wrong!_

She followed Doc's example and dashed through the garden. Clinging to shadows and hunched down like a thief as they made their way to the barn.

"About time." Michael sneered. "Git yer butt in."

She stuck her tongue out as she climbed into the back. Doc and her father sat up from with Michael driving. She considered herself lucky that there was not alot of bags or she'd have been cramped.

The reins snapped the rear of the horse and they shot out of the barn, startling a number of troops that had been going to check it.

She couldn't help but look back. Their home was burning to the ground even as soldiers shooted at them. She couldn't help but tear up. _Why is this all happening?_

When she noticed the rider chasing them she couldn't help but think of the bible passage about the pale horse. Who could death be if not a man almost as white as his wig, with murder in his eyes and a naked saber glinting from the fires behind him.

"Papa! Papa we're being chased!"

Her father let out a number of good irish curses, in gaelic no less as a bullet whizzed past. A tongue she hadn't spoken since they moved when she was five.

"Faster Michael!"

"I can't! I got one horse pulling 4 and a carriage! He's got one horse pulling him!"

The man gained fast and was soon even with her. A sickening smile on his face as he raised his sword.

Her father reached back and smacked the man's arm away. The sword sunk into the wood inched from it's original target of her head. A cut on her cheek ran red with warm blood.

"Leave my little girl alone ya brute!" Her father yelled at him.

The man struggled for a moment. Her father seemed to be trying to pull him off his horses but balance and speed countered the attempt.

She grabbed her father's bag and rooted through it. Certainly there was something to help in the fight.

A gun shot rang in her ears. Her eyes wide as she watched Doc dive for her father who tumbled lifelessly from the open air carriage. She even felt the wheel under her lift as it ran him over.

She was paralyzed as Death pulled his sword from the wood by her head. Michael was screaming something and she could almost feel Doc lunging for her.

With a war cry that would've done her ancestor's proud she lifted her father's bag and flung it with all her might.

It crashed into the man's face with more force then she would've thought. His weight fell backwards and with the reins in hand his horse reared, dumping him to the ground.

She could've sworn that as he ripped the open bag from his head he stared at her with a look that promised a slow, agonizing, death. She didn't particularly care though.

"Papa!" She yelled.

She felt Doc grab her around the waist and hull her into the seat with him. She could even hear Michael tell her they couldn't go back and that her father was dead. At that moment though she was a little girl who wanted nothing more then her father to defend her from the big bad world.

"Papa! PAPA!"


	2. Chapter 1: Not Dead Yet!

_**Chapter 1: Not Dead Yet!**_

_"Your suppose to be dead!"_

_"Am I not?"_

Pintel and Jack from Curse of the Black Pearl

Alexandra Wylde had long ago decided no liquor would go into her system, at least not enough to affect her. That would lead to sleepiness and possible stupidity she couldn't afford on her part. Unfortunately she was pretty sure a certain surgeon had slipped something to cause sleep into her food, or maybe it was her drink. Either way she'd gotten perhaps a few hours of sleep and another nightmare of her father's murder. Didn't anyone understand that she didn't want to sleep unless exhaustion was heavy enough to make sure it was dreamless?

A good walk on the deck. That's what she needed. It would help clear her head, wake her up, and she could check on those working through the night.

It was cold, but that was to be expected when you were in the Atlantic in March. They'd be in warmer climates soon enough but for now the night wind was cool and Alex was sure the water would be cold enough to stop time itself and fog to make one wonder if they were still on earth.

It was certainly enough to wake her up. She hoped it was enough to keep the crew who was on duty awake enough as well. She'd check them in a moment.

"How are you holding up in this cold missy?" She said to her ship. "Heard one of your competitors sunk awhile back. Eaten by a squid. Your really climbing the ladder in survival and speed aren't ya?" She gave her ship 's railing a affectionate pat. "Just need you to hold up a little longer old girl. Then you can get a well deserved rest."

She knew many people thought of ships as brazen young ladies. She partically agreed with the thoughts, although to her mind her ship was more like the ancient celtic female warriors. Alex took pride in her irish roots and even more in her ship. The last one her father had made before he was killed. The _Wylde Child_. She imagined the ship was getting tired of the constant fighting and repairs she had to survive though.

The ship had been there for her flight from England, her brother's death, and hopefully would remain with her until she finally found the man who'd murdered her father. She wondered for a moment what she'd do after that but pushed the thought away. She could worry about the future when she knew she had one. Perhaps she'd give the ship to her first mate Zhong. The older asian man had been her protector and friend for years and had followed her into hell's mouth time and again.

She supposed worst case she'd simply hand it over to her crew. They had been so loyal to her. Granted it wasn't unwarranted, she had saved almost each of them from one thing or another. She never thought of their loyalty as her due though. She was after all a woman stomping through a man's world.

The thought of a man made her remember Doc's lecture earlier. She could almost hear him now, going on about how she needed to stop this madness and go back to being the lady she was suppose to be. Which of course meant finding a husband.

Alex pulled a face. She knew better then Doc did in that arena. She was twenty-seven. Well on the shelf for any prospective husband, even if she had still been a respectable member of society. Even now if they would over look her age and crimes it would take a man of considerable will to survive her. Her surname wasn't Wylde for nothing after all.

"Man overboard! Starboard!"

The bellowing of her man in the crow's nest yanked Alex from her thoughts. She squinted slightly but could see the man. He was on his back but starting to sink.

She didn't give a minute of thought to the cold or even her own safety and she back up to the opposite side of the ship and got a running start.

Doctor Bradford, or Doc as all aboard knew him, came up from the galley to see the was the commotion was about only to see Alex run across the deck and dive into the water. "Alex!" He yelled but was ignored as she started swimming towards the sinking man in the water. "Confounded wild girl..." He grumbled as Zhong walked past him and started barking orders for a boat.

For someone originally raised to swim in rougher waters then the current ones she was in, it was ease itself for Alex to cut to the man. He was bigger then she'd originally thought and in much worse condition. She did her best to keep him levelled out out some so as to be seen and conserve energy along with getting air. There was a good amount of blood on his white shirt to his side. Alex couldn't help but think if he'd been stabbed and thrown into the sea a week later he definately would've died. As it was the cold water was slowing everything down just a bit.

"You'll be ok Sir. We'll get Doc to fix you right up and you'll be about in no time."

"Alex!"

"Speak of the devil."

Doc held the lantern high as they pulled up along side. "Alexandria, what have I told you about jumping into the ocean!?"

"To do it as often as possible." She replied as Zhong and a taller black boy who everyone had dubbed Crow pulled the lifeless man in. "Be careful there he's injured." She told them as she levered herself in cause the boat to rock alarmingly.

Doc immediately switched into what Alex called called 'surgeon role'. He ripped the man's shirt open and pulled it off. "He's cold as death. I'm surprised he's even breathing."

"E's a soulda." Crow stated. Doc had been working on the man's english but it was still terrible. Luckily most folks could get the jist of what he was saying.

"Soldier." Alex corrected automatically. "Certainly not dressed like one though, why do you say he's military?"

"E's ta clen. No smeel."

"Way to clean Crow, way to clean." Alex said. She had to agree with him that the man's certainly didn't smell like anyone from a merchant or pirate vessel. "Maybe he's been adrift awhile?"

"Not with this wound." Doc said as he wrapped his coat around the man. "He's gonna need to be sewn up. The ship he was on has to be nearby."

Zhong grunted at Doc and shook his head.

"I think Zhong means to say that the fog is to thick to go ship hunting. Crow get us back to the _Wylde_ quickly."

It seemed to Alex like an eternity to get back to the ship. The unconscious man groaned a few times but she made it a point to shush him and tell him he was safe.

Doc frowned at her, surely she realized the likelihood of the man surviving. "You know you can't save everyone Alex."

She glared at him and only the fact that he was a now very old family friend kept her from snapping at him. "I can sure as bloody hell try Doc." She replied as a few more awake crew members came to help with the man. "Take him to my quarters, he'll need a better bed then a hammock with that injury. Crow bring two bowls and make sure one has water in it. Doc get your kit. Zhong get this lot out of our hair once they've depositied our guest and get us out of here. I have no interest in running into a frigate and getting hanged."

Her crew worked like a machine. Perhaps not as fine tuned and oiled as others but they made up for it in heart. They knew all about their captain's soft heart and none of them would break it if they could help it. They deposited the man with as much care as they would've wished for themselves in that state.

Alex shooed them all away as she hunted through her quarters. While she would've preferred whiskey or brandy for what she had in mind she'd make do with the rum someone had brought in earlier. She peeled away the wadded up shirt and Doc's coat to inspect the wound better and couldn't help but cringe to herself. It simply wasn't possible for it to heal cleanly, the man would be lucky if escaped with his life, hoping to not have a scar was asking too much.

Knowing time would be important in saving the man she dumped the rum onto the wound. She knew from experience that it had to sting horribly but thankfully he was still out cold. She dabbed at it with the shirt and mentally willed Crow and Doc to hurry.

As if to answer her wish there was a quiet knock followed by the crash of the door being kicked. "Er's espetin us."

"She's expecting us." Doc corrected and walked in with an apologetic look.

"I started to clean his wound Doc. Unfortunately I only had rum to do it with really..."

She took the water from Crow who pouted at the half empty rum bottle as the other two got to work occassionally having Crow run for more water. Alex knew they worked as fast as they dared but even when all was said and done the man was still too pale and his breathing ragged.

"Well we've done all we can." Doc told her. "The rest is up to God. He's lost alot of blood and..."

A sudden slight groan drew their attention to the man. He was already sweating with what Alex would bet was going to be one nasty fever but his eyes fluttered open just the slightest bit. Green eyes glassed over from pain and illness looked about, not registering anything.

"...Elizbeth?"

Alex reached over and held the man's face steady so he had to look at her. "Sir? Sir look at me. I need you to rest now. You've lost alot of blood and are going to be having a fever soon. Can you do that for me? I promise your safe here."

For a split second those green eyes seem to register what she said before the lids closed and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Crow blinked in confusion. "Who's...who..." He scrunched his nose trying to remember the pronunciation of the name.

"Elizabeth?" Doc supplied. "I'm not sure. Maybe a wife?"

Crow picked up the man's left hand and inspected it. "Na rung. Sista?"

Alex rolled her eyes as she found a clean blanket to bundle the man up in. "That's ring Crow, no ring. She's probably a lover or some such. Either way we can ask if he wakes up. Now shoo both of you."

Doc stared at Alex reproachfully. "You mean to sleep in here with him? Alex that's not proper!"

"Yes Doc I'm going to have a wonderful roll about the bed with a man who's unconscious and near death." She said with dripping sarcasm as she gently but firmly pushed him and Crow out of her quarters.

She was surprised to see some of her crew dawdling by the door. "Do none of you have something better to do? Get back to work!"

They scrambled to do as she ordered but she noticed Zhong stood by her door still with his arms crossed glaring at the door like he expected the man to come out and attack at any moment.

She sighed and patted his shoulder. "Zhong, if he was on good terms with the military or the Trading Company then I'm sure he wouldn't have been stabbed and dumped into the ocean. We'll get his story after he's recovered some."

Zhong nodded and turned back to the crew bellowing orders as he went.

Alex went back into her quarters and made her guest as comfortable as she could manage. She made a mental note to get rope to tie the man to the bed for he'd certainly thrash about at some point in his sleep. Which could make his injuries reopen and become much worse.

After tucking him in as best she could she stared at the man. _What will your story be I wonder? Deserter? Fight over a girl? Another victim being crushed under the East India Trading Company's heel? _She grinned a bit and brushed his dark brown hair out of his face. _You'll be ok Sir. We're all misfits here. You'll just be another member of my little family, another little brother for me to watch out for and whip into shape if need be. _

She sat with him a little longer. A mother hen clucking over her newest chick.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Better

_**Chapter 2: Getting Better**_

_"Where's Elizabeth?"_

_"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really...except for of course, Elizabeth, who is in fact, a woman."_

Will and Jack from Curse of the Black Pearl

He wasn't sure what he dreamed and what was reality in those weeks. His last clear memory was Jones asking if he feared death. The stupid squid should've saved his breath, James had no interest in joining that damned crew and he made sure everyone knew it.

He faintly remember being cold, very cold, and in alot of pain. It seemed every time things started to get where he couldn't stand them anymore there someone there. She'd hold his hand and press cool clothes to his head and tell him things would be alright.

He remember thinking she was mad at some point. How could things be alright with the madness the seas seemed to have been gripped in. He'd been holding a squid's heart hostage for God's sake. Elizabeth had become a pirate and Governer Swan had been murdered. Things were never going to be alright again.

She kept assuring him he was safe though, that he'd be alright.

She had such pretty eyes. They made him think of a storm just about to break and served as a good distraction from everything.

Such a nice dream.

It was the motion that convinced him of reality. He knew the motion of a ship anywhere, if he listened hard enough he swore he could hear feet on wood and shouted orders.

Cracking his eyes open however proved painful. The light hurt so much he cringed and tried to cover his eyes with his hand but found he couldn't move it. He hissed and tried to pull his hand free.

There was a thud of something being dropped nearby. Someone muttered something and he cracked his eyes open the slightest bit letting them slowly adjust as he openned them fully.

An older gentleman we bent over him. A pair of spectacles perched on his nose in front of tired but friendly brown eyes. His hair, or what there was of it as the top of his head was bald, was tied back in a tail and snow white. His face held lines that spoke of constant worry.

"Well I'll be. I thought for sure you weren't going to wake up there."

James pulled at his bound arm again without answering the man.

"Oh, one moment and I'll get these ropes off you."

James frowned and tried to speak but found his mouth and throat were to dry for it.

The older man pulled at the knots and threw the ropes to the other side of James. "There we go. Sorry, but we wanted to make sure you wouldn't move. Wouldn't do for you to rip those stitches. Clean thread is hard enough to find at sea."

"Water." James manage to croak out.

The man nodded and helped James drink from the cup. "There we go. I know your probably still very tired but I'm gonna get you something to nourish you here. Think you could keep a bit of broth down?"

James simply nodded and the man went to the door and yelled a few orders. He heard him call out for the broth along with telling a few people that 'the guest' was awake.

"There now lets get you sitting up a bit better so you can eat eh? Alex will be in here to check on you I'm sure once Zhong takes the wheel."

James openned his mouth to ask who Alex was when the door was kicked open by a lanky black teen with a tray. "Ere ta brot Doc."

The older man sighed. "Broth Crow. Here is the broth. Are you even trying to improve your english or just counting on everyone to understand you?"

The younger man frowned looking dejected. "I's workon."

"That's I'm working on it Crow." Said a woman who walked into the room. "You really need to work more on that though."

James recognized the woman in a moment. He'd know those grey eyes anywhere but was surprised he hadn't seen the copper colored hair. She had it braided with a few wayward strands having been pulled out by the wind. The braid was curled into a bun at the nap of the neck to better stay out of her face. She had a tricone on her head, a man's vest over a man's shirt, and wore breeches like any other man. Even the boots looked like something men would wear. If it wasn't for her face and hair she could've passed as any other man commanding a ship. Altogether she should've looked ridiculous. He rather found her exotic.

Crow nodded to her. "Yeas Capon."

"That's yes Captain." Doc corrected automatically.

Alex shook her head with a sigh. "How about the pair of you go debate Crow's english elsewhere so our patient can have some peace eh?" She didn't give either a chance to argue as she plucked the tray from Crow. "He can eat while we talk and I'm sure we'll hear each other better without a pair of magpies around."

Crow gave another "Yeas Capon." but Doc scowled.

"Alex..."

Putting the tray down on the desk Alex resisted the urge to throw her hands up into the air. "Doc if you give me one more lecture about how proper this is I'm going to be forced to gag you. We've had this conversation quite enough and I've always won. The man's practically an invalid, now shut your yap and leave."

Doc grumbled but surprised James by leaving.

"Sorry about that." Alex said turning to the man in her bed. "Crow's english is horrible on top of him being a slow learner of it. Doc's been pulling at his hair over it."

"Is that how he lost his hair?" James asked dryly as she pulled up a stool next to his bed and balanced the tray on her lap.

Alex's lips twitched. "No, my brother and I took care of that when we were children in the school room I think." She held the bowl of broth up intending him to drink from it.

"I'm not an invalid." James told her in an annoyed tone. "I can feed myself."

"I'm sure normally you can, but you've been unconscious for a good two weeks. You've lost weight I'm sure and sleeping that long has no doubt made you more then a little weak. I think it would be a good idea for you to just let me feed you this and get some more rest."

He openned his mouth to argue but Alex was quicker then he thought her to be and spooned some broth into his mouth.

"I'm Captain Alexandra Wylde by the way." She told him as she turned to grab the mug of water Doc had left on the desk.

"James Norrin-" Every curse James knew ran through his head as he clamped his mouth shut before his whole surname slipped out. He didn't know these people and giving his name might make his road to recovery drop off a very sudden cliff.

Alex however didnt' notice his blunder though as she turned back to him with . "Well Mr. Norrin care to tell me how you came to be in the middle of the ocean with one of the nastiest stab wounds I think Doc or I have ever seen?"

"I would prefer not to talk about it." James stated.

"Ah," she said as if he'd actually answered her question. "Lady troubles?"

If he hadn't been so use to keeping a blank face his might have grinned. "I suppose you could say that."

"Admiral not take kindly to you paying attention to his daughter?"

James glared at her. "I beg your pardon but I would never pay any scandlous attention to a respectable young lady."

Alex cocked a brow at him. "I'm sure a few have daydreamed about such a scenerio with you." She muttered in a sarcastic tone under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said don't be such a stuffed shirt. If you were lusting after her you can just say so."

James couldn't help but gap at her like she had two heads. No one and certainly not a woman had ever called him a stuffed shirt to his face. "Do you insult all your sick and injured?"

"No just people who cannot seem to manage being honest with themselves or me."

"I am being honest," _Or at least mostly._

"Then why did you get stabbed and thrown into the sea?"

He sputtered a bit while she gave a cocky grin. "You are without a doubt a most stubborn creature."

"Must be my irish half." Alex replied and silently waited while she finished feeding him.

Realizing she probably wasn't going to leave until she got what she wanted James sighed. "I released a prisoner we had on board. I didn't think she deserved the fate that awaited."

"A woman? You said it was lady troubles in a way."

James stared off while a picture of Elizabeth formed in his mind. "Yes."

"She was dear to you?" Alex asked already knowing the answer from his face.

"Very, but not mine to keep."

He brooded a moment before he felt Alex's hands wrap around his. They pulled him out of his thoughts so that he looked into those stormy eyes.

She gave him an understanding smile. "To borrow advice I hear the men give each other. There's always more fish in the sea."

"Unlikely to be any like her." James said. He didn't realize his tone said more then his words.

Alex gave his hand a squeeze. "Not exactly of course not but maybe you can find one that'll share some of her more admirable traits while sharing less of her annoying ones."

She gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile. He nodded to her wanting to be left to his thoughts.

"You must be tired. Let's get you settled again so you can rest some hmm?"

"I don't need to be fussed over."

She waved his comment dismissively away as he settled back and she pulled the blanket up around him like a mother would.

Now if only she'd been much older and not as pretty, he might have been able to think of her along those lines.


	4. Chapter 3: Bloody Pirates

Hey all! Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I've been working like mad on my other story _Just Breathe_ and now have a Warcraft story starting up. So many stories and so little time! ARGH!

_**Chapter 3: Bloody Pirates**_

"_Yo ho. Yo ho. A pirate's life for me."_

It wasn't to many weeks before James started despising his bed rest. He didn't like being considered an invalid much less actually being one.

When Alex caught him trying to walk, things started going downhill between the two.

It got to the point were either Doc, Alex, or Crow would be sitting in with him to make sure he didn't push himself. While Doc and Alex were tougher on the subject Crow at least could be talked into letting him up a bit.

The lanky black teen was hard to understand though. So James took it upon himself to try and improve the boy's English.

It alleviated the boredom some at least.

James of course had a rather different approach to it then Doc or Alex did. Where as Doc assumed Crow was confused and Alex thought the teen was a little slow, James knew better. The boy just needed some discipline and drilling.

Slowly Crow's speaking improved, and the teen's story came out.

Crow had been on a slave on the auction block when he met Alex. She managed to win the bidding on him and several of the more sickly and damaged slaves who most people didn't want. Crow didn't know where Alex got the money but afterwards she'd brought them to a little island community where they were treated for any illnesses and injuries they had by Doc and others. All the while the slaves had been expecting to be ordered to work, instead Alex had given them an offer. They could go on their own way or they could stay. Some had stayed and some had gone their own way.

Crow himself had stayed.

When James asked about the other's on the ship Crow admitted that he didn't know much. He knew Doc had been with Alex since she was small. Zhong had been first mate for as long as Crow knew. Some of the crew had been saved from trouble by Alex much like him. Other crew were folks who had signed on looking for decent paying work and had simply stayed.

Even without the talking James could tell Crow was completely devoted to Alex. Something rather akin to hero worship glowed in his eyes whenever he said her name.

"So, what exactly do you all do on this ship? Is Alex a merchant?" James asked one day.

"Marchan?" Crow said looking confused.

"Merchant." James corrected him. "Now say that ten times."

Crow sighed having gotten use to this from his near three weeks of keeping an eye on James and parroted the correct pronunciation ten times, although it took him five times to get it right in the first place.

"Very good." James said with a nod. "A merchant is a ship that takes goods from one port to the other so they can sell them."

Crow's nose scrunched up telling James that he was thinking hard. "We's kinda merchants."

James opened his mouth to correct the teen when there was suddenly a great amount of activity above. He looked up curiously as he heard someone bellow for all hands on deck.

"Oi! I's a get!" Crow said jumping up looking excited. "We's cot tem!"

James sighed as the boy took off running out the door. While his english was getting close to decent when all was calm, it was shredded in five seconds when Crow got excited or emotional.

However, with Crow off doing whatever he was needed to do, there was no one to scold James taking a small walk.

The hard thing about standing again was getting use to the motion of a ship all over again. James fell over twice but then his legs had gotten use to his weight again. He took a couple careful steps while holding onto things till he was sure he'd gotten the hang of it all over again. His wound stung from the exercise but he ignored it.

Stepping outside James was greeted by a somewhat familiar sight. Sails, ropes, wood, and racing men. Whatever was going on had the men busy enough not to look twice at him standing just outside the captain's quarters.

It was the ship herself that surprised James. He'd assumed it would be a moderately run down commercial ship like most pirate's had. This one however, was a naval frigate that someone had spared no expense on. The cotton sails and copper plating told him that. He had never heard of any military ships being used by anyone but the Royal Navy though.

"How in the..." James muttered as he leaned over the side and looked down. There had to be at least fifty cannons on the ship and it was moving faster then James would've thought possible for a warship. "Where did they get a warship?"

Another shout rang out and James spotted Crow dragging a long box up from below decks. There was a couple others with him dragging other boxes. The lot then opened up the boxes and started handing out rifles, grappling hooks, and cutlasses. Looking further out he could see another ship that they were closing in on fast.

There was a suspicious and rather unpleasant thought rolling around in his head.

"Mr. Norrin! What are you doing out here?"

Alex glared at James making him think of some angel about to deliver divine retribution. She had her hands on her hips and he could see a knife sticking out of her sash. Other then that she didn't appear to be armed.

James was about to say something when Alex grabbed his arm. "Zhong take over!" She barked as she pulled him back into her quarters.

Once in she glared at James giving him the oddest feeling she was looking down her nose at him. Which was quite a feet considering she had to tilt her head back a bit to look him in the eye.

"I swear to God if you do not stay in bed..."

"Your a bunch of pirates."

Alex was a bit taken aback by the sudden icy statement. "Yes, so?"

"So?" James repeated. "I got saved by a bunch of filthy, thieving, bunch of..."

Alex eyes narrowed dangerously. "Watch your mouth Mr. Norrin. That filthy thieving bunch of pirates are lead by me. I can quit easily reverse your recovery."

James simply glared down at her he wasn't sure what he had been about to say but he didn't get a chance as someone pounded on the door.

"Coming Zhong." Alex yelled. "We'll discuss your attitude problem later." She hissed.

"Attitude problem?" James said as Alex slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

It wasn't the first time in her life Alex wished she'd known how to handle a sword. She'd have been happy knowing how to shoot something too. As it was her pride kept her from asking one of the men and Doc simply did not know how to do either one. Still she would've happily shaved her head to be able to hold her own in a fight. It might have taken the edge off her anger. 

Sadly though she stayed on her ship as Zhong and others boarded the Trade Company ship they'd come across. She was a master at navigation, negotiation, and organization. Fighting however she lacked at severely.

When the battle was over and the ship relieved of it's cargo they let the other crew and ship go. Alex knew most people of the Trading Company weren't much different then her little band. They just had fallen into a bad crowd. She was just to soft hearted to go leaving them in the middle of the ocean with no supplies and no way to land.

She supposed she was lucky to have command of her ship. Then again she made it a point to be sure none of the crew had reason to complain. They got fed, they got time to play when they were in port, they got paid handsomely, and in some cases their families benefited. Putting up with the oddities of their captain was easy enough with all those good points.

The only unhappy person on her ship was sitting in her quarters.

The thought of James made her grip rough as she helped Doc with some of the injured. The man under her hands yelped painfully and she cringed before apologizing and soothing him.

Doc had noticed Alex's preoccupation. He'd also spotting James on the deck earlier and seen Alex haul him back to her cabin. He could only guess what had happened between the pair in the scant couple of minutes she'd been in there but she'd looked furious when she'd come out. Her irish temper was up and Doc knew that while easily prodded it took a bit for it to cool as well as actually discussing the problem.

"So I saw our guest up on deck during the preparations." He stated smoothly.

Alex gave an unladylike grunt and seem to concentrate harder on holding the skin together as Doc stitched, even though he was far enough along that she could've let go.

"Nice man Mr. Norrin. Seems like a real gentleman." Doc continued as he finished up.

Alex snorted and muttered something that earned her an open hand to the back of her head.

"We'll have none of that young lady." Doc said sternly, shaking a finger at her. "Bad enough you look like a pirate. I'm not having you start swearing like a sailor now too."

"You know I could make you walk the plank for that." Alex grumbled rubbing her head.

"I'll be sure to tell your parents hello when I reach the pearly gates." Doc stated as he gathered up his things on a tray and moved to tend to the next man. He knew full well she'd never do such a thing to anyone. "Why don't you take some bandages and ointment and go check on Mr. Norrin. I'm sure he's at the very least sore after his exercise. Plus you can discuss whatever it is causing you to try and injure these poor men worse."

"I'm sure I should..."

"Quit your procrastinating Alex. I can finish up here. No get!" Doc said as he shoved the needed materials into her hands while practically pushing her out the door. He knew if he didn't push her she'd never do it.

Alex scowled. It wasn't often that Doc managed to reverse their roles but she allowed it since she knew he was right. She was putting the impending argument off. She wasn't sure why but she truly dreaded it.

There had been people before who she'd saved in one way or another who'd been shocked to find out she was a pirate, a pirate captain no less. Some men had even tried to cause a mutiny, most failed and were dumped at the next available port.

There was simply something that unnerved her about that irritating man in her quarters. He had this air of superiority about him that grated but at the same time stated that he could do anything. She wasn't sure if she admired that quality or despised him for it. It simply made her want to rub him the wrong way till he lost that aggravating polite calm of his.

Alex found herself staring at the door to her quarters. With a sigh she raised her hand to knock.

* * *

When Alex had slammed the door in his face James came close to chasing after her to teach her some manners. He doubted the crew would've permitted him to go around spanking their captain though. 

So he brooded.

He didn't think he had an "attitude problem" as Alex had put it. His manner regarding pirates was the same as any other normal person's would be. Pirates were rogues that were not to be trusted and should be hanged at every opportunity.

Then again, Elizabeth had become a pirate...

James laid down on the bed with a groan. When had life become so blasted complicated?

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep till he heard someone knock on the door and saw Alex come in with bundle of bandages, some ointment, and a bowl of water.

James could feel the anger pouring off her. He half expected with all the insanity going on for her to simply stab him with her knife or something.

"Sit up and take off your shirt." She stated flatly as she set her things down. "With your sudden bout of exercise Doc needs me to check you."

"Excuse me?" James said in a disapproving tone. "I will not remove my shirt with a lady present."

"Oh, you need me to step out of the room so then you can take the shirt off?" Alex hissed in annoyance.

James lips flattened to a thin line. "I'll wait for Doctor Bradford."

"Doc still had 5 men to tend to. It's getting late and he's going to be exhausted when he's done. Quit stalling and take off the shirt." Alex growled. "You act like I haven't seen you without one before."

"If I had been conscious you never would have. I..."

"You have nothing I haven't seen before and honestly you are not impressive." Alex snapped. It was a little white lie to her mind, he did have an impressive chest but she failed to see any reason to inform him of that. It would only cause his ego to grow she was sure.

James glared at her. "I don't thinks it's possible for a more improper lady to exist."

"Well good thing I'm neither proper nor a lady." Alex sneered as she grabbed the edge of his shirt and yanked on it. "Either take off the shirt or I'll cut it off you and you can spend the rest of the voyage without one."

While those who knew Alex better would've called her bluff James did not. He manage to keep from muttering highly improper and impolite things about her under his breath as he started unbuttoning his shirt, but just barely.

"The rest of the voyage?" He asked finally pulled the shirt off, cringing a bit from the pain in his side.

His question pulled Alex's mind away from his chest and onto the business at hand as she made it a point to stare at his bandages and no where else. She could only pray he didn't see her face turning pink though. "You have a dislike of pirates. Logically you don't want to be on this ship but I doubt you really want us to dump you back in the ocean. We're near St. Augustine. It's a..."

"Spanish port. I know of it." James stated staring at the ceiling and doing his best not to think about the fact that he was shirtless in front of a woman he wasn't married to. A woman with surprising soft hands.

_Who's an irritating and shameless little wild child of a pirate. _He reminded himself.

"We will be there in a couple weeks. You can disembark then." She said in a heated tone as she grabbed the water bowl. While still mostly intact he was bleeding just a bit. "Then you can forget all about us horrible people and be on your merry way." She sneered bitterly.

"I didn't say you were horrible people." James stated.

This earned him a glare and James saw in those eyes that he had not just made Alex angry, he'd hurt her.

"You called us filthy, thieving, pirates." She challenged.

"I didn't call you horrible."

Alex opened her mouth but found she couldn't argue with that.

James frowned and let Alex finish tending him in silence. Neither spoke till she gathered everything up while he buttoned his shirt back up.

"One thing. I must request that you stay in this cabin." Alex said from the door.

James frowned. "I'm sure I can sleep somewhere..."

"If you do go sleep somewhere else my crew might decide to knife you in your sleep. They're a bit overprotective of me at times." Alex interrupted in a matter of fact tone.

James nodded but then frowned. "May I ask a question?"

Alex simply stood and waited.

"Where did you get a naval frigate?"

Alex snorted and a smile twisted on her face. As if she was sneering at some cosmic joke. "It was the last ship my father was commissioned to build. He use to make warships for England. Until the East Indian Trading Company bullied it's way into it."

"What does he think of his daughter being a pirate?" James asked.

"I don't know. He's been dead for ten years now thanks to the Trading Company."

With that Alex turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

James found himself staring at the door with a frown pondering if maybe there wasn't a reason Alex was a pirate.


	5. Note from the Author

_**Note from the Author**_

No I haven't forgotten all about this story. I have however hit a major snag.

While I'm writing the story somewhat I keep trying to look up terms and such for the time period and cannot for the life of me find a good website. There are multiple sites on the period but some are only half done and others contradict each other.

If anyone knows a website with reliable information on the time period or Pirates of the Caribbean... PLEASE HELP!


End file.
